Unfinished Business
} Season 3, Episode 9 } Episode Information Air Date April 5, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Split Advantages Next Episode Controverse of Comfort Summary Contemplating on whether he should end this aggravating and unexpected confrontations with Nick, Dominic decides to not leave the situation alone, but instead embarks on his own mission to end Nick's life. Dominic figures that he would rather draw the first approach of killing him than getting an unexpected surprise from Nick, knowing that his comrade Ryan died at the hands of Dominic's fellow companions. Leaving the apartment early in the morning, Dominic's departure disturbs Destiny from her sleep and is questioned about where he is going, Dominic responds that he doesn't want her to worry because he not going to let no one hurt her no longer. Afraid that she knows what he's up to, Destiny still isn't informed about where he going and tries to approach Dominic, but he fastly leaves the residence. As Destiny arrives at the door, Dominic vanishes without any further appearances. Awakened early in the morning with the thought that Isabella is on his mind, Eric heads down to the caféto consume coffee due to his irregular mood. On his way down, he sees the whole lobby is being slaughtered by the hands of Nyla and Faith, while Ethan and Hayden are looking at their distraughting activity with also irregular expressions. Eric demands where is Kristina and Ethan informs him that she's left to get whereabouts from an unknown source on where to find another pack but to also return to Stella to see if she can bind all werewolves together. At first not understanding what he meant by the "binding" term, Eric suddenly fears that Kristina has found a way to annihilate the species of werewolves by binding their life forces together; which he soon discovers that all she needs to complete is to destroy one more societal pack of werewolves and they'll all be disintergrated into extinction, leaving Eric astounded at who else she will destroy in the process. As she begins her day with full excitement due to the night she had with Scott, Camille wonders if her could be the one whom she's been waiting for over 800 years, luckily she claims that she hasn't had any problems in that department. As she heads to the university for class, Scott meets Camille along the avenue and the two begin to discuss how last night changed the both of they're lives in so many ways. Scott presents to Camille that he doesn't want to be loose that feeling which ignites his body everytime he is around Camille. As she is shocked about his honesty and his bold approach, Camille replies that him telling her how he feels deeply within couldn't have been told during the right moment, which Scott agrees on. The two embrace with holding hands while they are on their way to class. Wondering whether she should kiss him or not, Scott states that it's not a rush and when that times comes, it will be during the right time and he'll be ready, which Camille accepts as his request. Upon entering her first period classroom, Camille receives an astonishing phone call from Eric, which Eric informs her that they're may be a slight change of plans and what Kristina is planning to do that may affect the world of Destiny and Dominic. Training her how to handle herself in combat against other rival vampires, Michael and Kate spend a day sparring in the gym which Michael teaches her how to quickly elude vampires that are beyond her age. While training, Kate begins to question will they're relationship ever move forward, which Michael asks her to elaborate on her thoughts. She explains to him that have he ever considered marrying her as the upcoming years progress. From what Michael stated was the truth, he acclaimed that she's the only woman for him and the only one he needs for eternity. But he also stressed that a vampire can easily turn off their emotions when they get enough of the personal and intimate lives. Beginning to get frustrated and heated, Michael explains to Kate that he's never going nowhere but wants to make sure that once she has dedicated herself to him, then there's no turning back, which arranged Kate to swear towards Michael's oath. Summoning Vincent to come over quickly, Destiny panics that Dominic may be planning to return the favor to Nick which has her stressing out. as Vincent and Gordon arrive from their residence, Destiny quickly explains the plot that Dominic may have formed and that he may be out trying to locate Nick to kill him once and for all. Explaining to Destiny that may'be Nick deserves it, especially the way he tortured her and Dominic by just declining their offer. Destiny still implies that it's not the way to end someone's life. Not agreeing with what's she implying, Vincent agrees to go searching for Dominic. Gordon informs his father that he wants to come along, while Destiny demands that it's a bad idea. Vincent informs her that it can be a tutorial lesson for him, which changes her point of view, while Vincent and Gordon leaves. Discussing about the long two days they had trying to uncover the plan of two psychotic werewolves, André and Sariah relax on the beach in Atlantic City to try to get away from all their problems until facing reality the next day. André begins to point out Sariah that in the upcoming days, he feels that something catastrophic is about to occur and that they all must be ready for it when the time does present itself. Sariah question whether it concerns Kristina and would Eric choose between his family or his former love. As André continues to ask himself of the difficult analogy, he explains that knowing that all the hell that Eric has been through and once again has to experience within his immortal life, he will never let destruction occur upon his family, even if he had to sacrifice himself in the process. Having Sariah remain nuetral about the situation, she corresponds with André of what true family will go through to protect their own in the process. As the implicating time passes by, Kristina remains in Chicago to learn from Stella of what's needed to annihilate the entire species of werewolves. Becoming very fond of what she will have to perform next upon the upcoming pack, Kristina gets disturbing information of what will have to transpire for her to have her greatest achievement accomplished. Stella informs Kristina that now that she has binded the life forces of each pure werewolf to each other around the entire world, she has to come across another pack that she soon will destroy and while initially killing the members of the pack, she must also kill the pack's leader which must be implicated by her own hands. As Kristina grins with intentions on enjoying her main and final task, Stella warns her that innocent lives will be in danger and that the blood of them will reign upon her consciousness which Kristina implies that she can care less. Not expected as it seems, Isabella takes a stroll through Central Park and begins to recover flashbacks of her and Eric during the 1400's of them romantically and intensily defining how they both truly felt for one another. During the flashback, Eric announces to Kristina that he'll never leave her side until she orders him away by any means necessary, which Isabella responds that the only thing that can seperate them is the unexistence of love itself. Leaving them glaring at each other as the minutes passed, they passionately embrace a kiss towards each other. Reviving back into reality, Isabella begins to remorsefully cries and lightly blushes during the same acknowledgement as she reminisced. Receving the news from Camille that Eric informed her, Ayana and Jamia are trying to channel Stella's incantation on what she placed among all werewolves which was binding their life forces together. In order to complete the process, Ayana notified Jamia that she would have to use all of her energy to access a way of breaking the spell Stella has places. Jamia reminds Ayana that it's considered a bad idea for only one witch to break a powerful spell that was performed by another known powerful witch, which the result could be death as Jamia acclaimed. As Ayana dignifies that she's a know it all most of the time in difficult situations, Jamia request that she helps her while trying to break the spell binding all werewolves life forces together, which Ayana accepts her assistance. Not being able to get through the protection spell that Stella has also placed around the binding curse, Ayana notifies Camille and Eric that it may take a while to break, but they'll continue. Arriving at his soon to be abandoned residence, Dominic sees that Nick's door is apparently open and enters the home. He calls out Nick's name but no response is replied back. Dominic begins to dicuss how killing his companion was so intriguing to him, which is what fascinated him. As Nick specifically hears what Dominic is stating, he begins to exort his rage and makes a fastly appearance towards Dominic's position. Dominic implies that now that he has his attention, it's time for them to settle this once and for all. Agreeing that he'll be the last man standing, Nick prepares for the final confrontation between two aligned Alpha's. Reaching into the climax of the end, Vincent and Gordon unexpectedly appears and warns Dominic that it's not worth taking another life. Dominic informs Vincent and Gordon that him and Ryan would of took him and Destiny's life without even feeling some sort of regret. As Vincent begins to agrees with his consolidated reasoning, Vincent suggests furthermore that they should end this at this very moment. Gordon sarcastically picks a position and begins to relax to enjoy the finale. Preparing for the final confrontation, Dominic fastly approaches Nick and pins him up against the wall which he initally slams him to the ground. Nick ferociously rises up and obtains both arms of Dominic and throws him to the ceiling. Reflecting in a temporary concussion, Nick quickly approaches Dominic with his hands around his throat (trying to result in snapping his neck), Nick whispers in his ear and states that he's been waiting for this moment, Dominic views a nearby dagger. As his nails fastly tries to penetrate Dominic's neck, Dominic is able to reach for the dagger and stabs Nick point range within' his heart, which leads to Nick falling to his death. Acknowledging on his most deserving kill, Vincent and Gordon inform Dominic that it was all he could do, which he agrees. Needed both of their help to prepare for her second upcoming launch for her new and current fragrance, Matthew and Wesley attends Ariana's pre-ball and assist Ariana with her difficult task of setting up propoganda for the guests. While setting the decorations up, Matthew and Wesley inform Ariana of what do she think about Camille and Scott forming more than a civil friendship among each other. Ariana confesses that knowing her sister hasn't been on a date for nearly 800 years, she implies that she needs to be loved once again, especially by someone who's loyal, respectful towards her temple of treasure (her external body) and how to treat a woman physically, emotionally and spiritually. Fondaned about her response, Matthew implies that he just doesn't want to see her hurt what so ever, as Wesley thinks it's about time Camille has found her could-be soulmate, he also makes a sarcastic comment of how he can't wait for that many years of being lonely, which leads to Ariana jokingly smacking him in his head while Matthew ignites in laughing to his core due to his response. Returning from Chicago, Kristina walks into the hotel lobby where all is empty, except for Eric standing right beneath the steps and in the darkness. Kristina asks of the locations of Ethan, Nyla, Hayden and Faith, which Eric replies that he's sent them off to enjoy themselves until you returned, which he sees now that she has. Kristina informs Eric of her plan to eradicate the entire species of just annihilating one last pack under the spell Stella has placed by combining the life forces of all werewolves within' the facinity, which she begins to set her eyes on several mountains along the northern and eastern seaboard. Eric implies to her that how does she knows for certain that her entire concept will succeed, which Kristina initiates that one always does their homework before announcing the answer of a difficult equation, which leaves Eric in an insufficient manner, that worries him that he'll have to make the inevitable approach yet to further along with his own plan. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Enisha Brewster as Stella Soundtrack 1. Head Over Heels- Digital Daggers 2. Under The Stars- Morning Parade 3. People Change- Joel & Luke 4. Fire In Your New Shoes- Kaskade Feat. Dragonet 5. Brave- Tawgs Salter Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes